


Sin Squad

by karundai



Category: DREAMERS (Band), Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, i promise you this one isnt shit, lol, more characters will be added as time goes by, well at least not total shit, wrote this instead of sleeping enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karundai/pseuds/karundai
Summary: !breadbin!: buckle up hunty :)GERAWR;3 : bren stop fuckin around?? thnxpeteyboii: thats my job ratfrOnk: im gettin real sick of your shit, urineryry.ross.69: oh this is gonna be a long yearin which the author would call this the group chat fic that no one asked for but that's too clicheenjoy, rats :)





	1. The Beginning Of The End

**Author's Note:**

> you guys can probably figure out who everyone is but I'll put this here anyways:
> 
> KEY
> 
> !breadbin! - Brendon Urie
> 
> ryry.ross.69 - Ryan Ross
> 
> GERAWR;3 - Gerard Way
> 
> frOnk - Frank Iero
> 
> peteyboii - Pete Wentz
> 
> Patricia - Patrick Stump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brendon creates yet another chat
> 
> no one is too thrilled about it

 

  
  


[ August 17 - 1:33 PM ]

 

_ New Chat has been created _

_!breadbin! has added ryry.ross.69, GERAWR;3 , frOnk, peteyboii, and Patricia to the chat _

_!breadbin! has renamed the chat to Sin Squad™ _

 

!breadbin!: alriGHT fUCkeRS

GERAWR;3 : oh jesus 

ryry.ross.69: what even is this don't we have a shit ton of group chats already

!breadbin!: another year another group chat now buckle up hun 

ryry.ross.69: i hate you brendon

!breadbin!: h8 you too babe ;)))))

frOnk: it's literally the first day of school can we like not start the chat thing today

!breadbin!: gotta set the tone for the rest of the year ;)

frOnk: hey wait do you see that

frOnk: there goes my chance of getting a highschool diploma

!breadbin!: ha nice one

!breadbin!: hey wait frank

!breadbin!: frank

!breadbin!: fRANK

!breadbin!: FRANKFRANK

!breadbin!: FFFFRRRRAAAAANNNNKKKK

!breadbin!: fRAnk FuCkiNG ieRO 

frOnk: Okay WHAT the fuck do you want 

!breadbin!: don't you have math rn

frOnk: why yes I do

!breadbin!: i heard ur new teacher is psychotic

frOnk: and I'd appreciate it if maybe you guys maybe don’T BLOW UP MY PHONE

!breadbin!: abuse

GERAWR;3 : oh yeah she’s def psychotic

!breadbin!: oh u had her already?

GERAWR;3 : he's not the only one in math

GERAWR;3 : i'm there too it's boring as shit

GERAWR;3 : lol frank i see u typin

frOnk: :0

frOnk: whaaat

frOnk: oh yeah hey ur right next to me

GERAWR;3 : i’ve been in the seat next to u for half an hour have u not noticed me

GERAWR;3 : notice me 

GERAWR;3 : nOTICE ME PLS

peteyboii: ooooOOOOOOHHhhh i ship it 

frOnk: pETE WENTZ WHERE THE HELL DID YOU EVEN COME FROM 

peteyboii: the fifth word in your sentence

frOnk: wait wh

frOnk: go to hell pete 

peteyboii: why do that when I just came from there

frOnk: god damnit

peteyboii: me

frOnk: oh thank gOD she’s leaving

frOnk: piece of shit teacher’s going in the hall for a few minutes

ryry.ross.69: lol

GERAWR;3 : lol she better not come back for a little while

 

GERAWR;3 : wait who dat

GERAWR;3 : some kid just sprinted to the whiteboard now that she’s gone

peteyboii: OoO

frOnk: he’s got markers in his hand

frOnk: G A S P I KNOW WHAT HE GONNA DOOOO

GERAWR;3 : what he gonna do

frOnk: just watch

GERAWR;3 : okaaaaaay

GERAWR;3 : wait

GERAWR;3 : is tHAT

GERAWR;3 : IT IS

ryry.ross.69: he drew a dick didn’t he

GERAWR;3 : yeP

peteyboii: omg

GERAWR;3 : wait no he’s drawing something over it

GERAWR;3 : with the other marker

frOnk: oh hey look it’s a cat

ryry.ross.69: swag

GERAWR;3 : he ran back to his seat and now there’s a cat on the board

ryry.ross.69: lol kids these days

peteyboii: just get me out of this hellhole of a history class

ryry.ross.69: i cant believe lunch already happened ugh i need another break

GERAWR;3 : GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS THE TEACHER CAME IN AND GOT PISSED BC OF THE CAT AND SHE WENT TO ERASE IT AND THE CAT PART ERASED BUT THE DICK IS STILL THERE

GERAWR;3 : AND SHE’S GETTING SO PISSED OMGGG

GERAWR;3 : SHE JUST WENT UP TO THE KID AND SAID I KNOW IT WAS YOU YOU WERE NOT MEANT FOR GREATNESS WHAT THE F UCK

frOnk: THAT KID USED PERMANENT MARKER TO DRAW THE DICK BUT THEN DREW THE CAT IN WHITEBOARD MARKER

frOnk: SO WHEN YOU GO TO ERASE WHAT YOU THINK IS A CAT

frOnk: *kicks down door*

frOnk:  _ SURPRISE B I T C H _

frOnk: ITS A FUCKING PENIS

!breadbin!: O SHIT

peteyboii: WADDUP

!breadbin!: dead meme get out you normie

ryry.ross.69: what's his name

GERAWR;3 : hold up i’ll ask him

GERAWR;3 : just asked the teacher to use the restroom and she let me go

GERAWR;3 : shes fucking clueless lmao

!breadbin!: lmao

GERAWR;3 : ok im in the hall and i see him

ryry.ross.69: what's he doing

GERAWR;3 : laughing his ass off

GERAWR;3 : brb

frOnk: kay babe

peteyboii: i ship this so damn hard

frOnk: shut your eMO ASS Up pete 

peteyboii: *flips hair fabulously* thnks fr th cmplmnt

frOnk: ugh rat

!breadbin!: ryan 

!breadbin!: ryAN

ryry.ross.69: tf u want 

!breadbin!: ryan ily 

ryry.ross.69: go to hell you fucking doorknob 

 

_!breadbin! has changed his name to doorknob  _

 

doorknob: ;)

ryry.ross.69: jfc 

ryry.ross.69: i should have left this place as soon as it came into existence

frOnk: ikr this is going to neutralize our grades

ryry.ross.69: TRUTH^^

peteyboii: ^^

ryry.ross.69: yeah

ryry.ross.69: ^^

peteyboii: isn’t that the thing that white girls do when they go out to starbucks and get their mocha frappuchino or whatever it is that white girls get

peteyboii: and then they need to post it on instagram and then you see shit like uwu and ^^

ryry.ross.69: ^^

doorknob:  _ and then you see shit like uwu  _

doorknob: fucking screaming

 

_ peteyboii has renamed the chat to uwu _

 

doorknob: sTOPPPPP

peteyboii: and dont forget the sparkle emoji

frOnk: oMG

frOnk: dO YOu MeAn THiS

frOnk: ✨

peteyboii: yES I MEAN THAT THATS IT THATS THE ONE

 

_ peteyboii has renamed the chat to ✨✨✨uwu✨✨✨ _

 

frOnk: sigh

frOnk: its beautiful

 

GERAWR;3 : IM BACK BITCHUSSSS

GERAWR;3 : whoa what the fuck happened to this chat

GERAWR;3 : did whole foods and starbucks have a child in the MIDDLE of this chat while i was away

peteyboii: no

peteyboii: .

peteyboii: .

peteyboii: .

peteyboii: yes

peteyboii: so what did u find out about this piece of shit

GERAWR;3 : Mkay 

GERAWR;3 : So

frOnk: you sound so gay lmao

GERAWR;3 : ;))))))

frOnk: brb killing myself

GERAWR;3 : his name is josh

peteyboii: sounds like a fuckboy name

doorknob: fuccboi

frOnk: fuccboi 

GERAWR;3 : fuccboi 

peteyboii: fuccboi 

ryry.ross.69: everyone who just said that is a fuckboy 

doorknob: only for you hunny ;)))))))))

ryry.ross.69: frank can I kill myself with u

frOnk: sure hun

frOnk: bring weed

ryry.ross.69: oh lol im not the weed guy

frOnk: ???????but you always have weed

frOnk: wait where do you get it

doorknob: sup

frOnk: oh wait that makes sense

frOnk: beebo hmu 

doorknob: we'll talk 

GERAWR;3 : can i come pls

frOnk: no way lmao

GERAWR;3 : cri

doorknob: cri

GERAWR;3 : the dude made a dick pun when I asked him about the board thing 

GERAWR;3 : apparently he got kicked outta his old school for doing that kinda shit all the time

GERAWR;3 : he's a lot like us lol 

frOnk: holy shit

GERAWR;3 : he called himself “josh pun” and i asked for his skype just in case

GERAWR;3 : he sounds like one of us

peteyboii: and???

GERAWR;3 : i have it, i told him to hmu

frOnk: BITCH HE ISNT GONNA TOUCH YOU

peteyboii: I SHIP IT

peteyboii: III SSSHHHHIIIPPP IIIITTTTT

ryry.ross.69: what's the ship name

peteyboii: gerank (?)

ryry.ross.69: naw thats mcfucken strange mate

peteyboii: WAIT

peteyboii: I GOT IT

peteyboii: FRERARD

ryry.ross.69: HOLY SHIT 

ryry.ross.69: FRERARD IS REAL

doorknob: otp 

frOnk: gerard help 

doorknob: oTP 

frOnk: this is abuse 

GERAWR;3 : frank fuck off

frOnk: :0

doorknob: ROOOOAAAASTEDDDDDD

frOnk: gerard pls

peteyboii: YEAH GERARD

peteyboii: YOU AND FRANK BELONG TOGETHER 

GERAWR;3 : i don't belong to no ho

GERAWR;3 : @frank

frOnk: r u implying im a ho

GERAWR;3 : yes

frOnk: you fucker take that back

GERAWR;3 : no

frOnk: y naw

GERAWR;3 : i dont feel like it

GERAWR;3 : besides idk if u can compete with this new guy

frOnk: :0000

ryry.ross.69: GERARD PLEASE IT HAS ALREADY SAILED YOU CANT JUST SINK IT

GERAWR;3 : well i mean this new guy has created the dick cat

GERAWR;3 : can u top the dick cat

GERAWR;3 : if u can i’ll consider it

frOnk: so i just do some crazy shit

GERAWR;3 : i mean ur kinda good at that so yeah just top the dick cat

frOnk: anything

GERAWR;3 : yep 

GERAWR;3 : just do some crazy shit

frOnk: can that crazy shit be you 

frOnk: update: gerard just got up and walked out of the class

frOnk: pls come back

 

doorknob: aNYWAYS BACK TO WHATS IMPORTANT

frOnk: lol whats important anymore

doorknob: RYAN ILY 

ryry.ross.69: FUCK YOU

doorknob: yeah fuck me

ryry.ross.69: bye

doorknob: in the ass

Patricia: Brendon will you shut the fuck up for one second? My phone keeps buzzing and the librarian is looking directly at me and is staring fucking axes into my soul

frOnk: jesus christ patrick were you always here

peteyboii: holy mary mother of jesus fucking christ 

peteyboii: patrick swore

frOnk: wait holy shit you're right

GERAWR;3 : tWICE

doorknob: what is fucking rEAL anymore

Patricia: Oh wait, did I slip a few curses in there? Oh my gosh, guys I'm so sorry

peteyboii: its fine pattywack we understand 

peteyboii: todays been stressful 

Patricia: Thanks

Patricia: And in regards to Frank’s question...

Patricia: I was always here

Patricia: Watching

Patricia: Waiting

peteyboii: wow that doesn't sound creepy at all

GERAWR;3 : look at this place its not actually creepy if you see the other shit

peteyboii: fair point

doorknob: we are drifting off topic 

doorknob: ryan

doorknob: my body is ready

ryry.ross.69: so long space hoes 

 

_ ryry.ross.69 has left the chat _

_ doorknob has added ryry.ross.69 to the chat _

 

ryry.ross.69: abuse 

 

_ doorknob has changed his name to breadstick.beebo _

 

ryry.ross.69: wh at the fUCK

ryry.ross.69: aRE WE BRINGING THaT BACK

frOnk: nONONON O NO DO N OT TE LL ME WE ARE BRINGING THA T BACK

breadstick.beebo: new year old memes

breadstick.beebo: so long space ho

ryry.ross.69: update: brendon just walked out of the fucking classroom after yelling “so long space hoes”

frOnk: what is it today with people walking out of class like what

peteyboii: holy shit

 

ryry.ross.69: UPDATE: SOME FUCKING KID JUST WALKED IN AND DID THE STAR TREK SHIT??

GERAWR;3 : ???be specific pls

ryry.ross.69: THAT LIVE LONG AND PROSPER THING WITH THE HAND SYMBOL THING

ryry.ross.69: THAT SHIT

ryry.ross.69: HE ASKED IF THERE WAS A RYAN ROSS IN THE ROOM HOW THE HELL DOES HE KNOW MY NAME

breadstick.beebo: :)

ryry.ross.69: SOMEONE POINTED AT ME AND THEN HE SAID OH YEAH SPECIAL MESSAGE FOR U UR A SPACE HO????????????

breadstick.beebo: special message passed on from me to him to u <3

GERAWR;3 : WAIT BRENDON

breadstick.beebo: yeah lol

ryry.ross.69: fuck off beebo

GERAWR;3 : DID U GET THIS FUCKERS NAME

GERAWR;3 : THE MESSAGE DUDE

breadstick.beebo: *the message MAN

breadstick.beebo: he said to call him the message man

GERAWR;3 : NO IRL NAME

GERAWR;3 : wow but the message man has a nice ring to it like honestly

breadstick.beebo: ikr

breadstick.beebo: oh his irl name is josh

GERAWR;3 : OH SHIT ITS HIM

ryry.ross.69: is he worthy

breadstick.beebo: there is no doubt about it my friend

breadstick.beebo: you can add him lol

frOnk: oH YEAH YOU HAVE HIS SKYPE

frOnk: HOLY HELL ADD HIM IMMEDIATELY 

GERAWR;3 : DOING IT RIGHT NOW

 

_ GERAWR;3  has added spookyjim420 to the chat _

 

spookyjim420: is this hell

spookyjim420: tell satan I have arrived

breadstick.beebo: he's right here 

GERAWR;3 : josh, right?

spookyjim420: YE das me, josh dun

GERAWR;3 : cewl 

GERAWR;3 : OH WAIT NOW I GET THE JOSH PUN JOKE HOLY FUCKING FUCK

spookyjim420: lmol 

breadstick.beebo: welcome to hell filthy sinner™

 

_ breadstick.beebo has renamed the chat to ✨Homo Hell ;3✨ _

 

spookyjim420: oh shit

spookyjim420: iM MCFUCKEN HOOOOOOME

ryry.ross.69: I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO SAID THAT OMG

frOnk: *virtual high five

spookyjim420: wow thanks

spookyjim420: *high-fives back

breadstick.beebo: *virtual bong 

spookyjim420: oooo i’ll take tHAT

spookyjim420: *puff

spookyjim420: good shit mate

spookyjim420: and you are?

breadstick.beebo: your best friend ;)

peteyboii: lol you have no friends brendon 

breadstick.beebo: shut the fuck up

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy first chapter
> 
> i know there are a lot of these floating around the fanfic database but give it a shot?


	2. The Worst Best Wingmen Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> josh meets an incredibly soft boy
> 
> party in the bathroom is adjourned until josh can get his shit together

  
  


[ September 3 - 10:03 ]

 

spookyjim420: so whats the objective of this chat

spookyjim420: what do you have to gain from the creation of this place

breadstick.beebo: lmao whats purpose

spookyjim420: tru

GERAWR;3 : yo ok i have science rn and the teacher gave us two fucking hours of algebrah homework for tonight we have to do it for approx. two hours

frOnk: the science teacher

frOnk: gave you algebra hw

frOnk: the

frOnk: science teacher

frOnk: gave you

GERAWR;3 : oh you shut the fuck up i know exactly what i am doing

frOnk: seems legit

frOnk: ok but

frOnk: the pe teacher is a fucking psychopath im telling you

frOnk: HES MAKING ME EXERCISE DO YOU KNOW HOW WRONG THAT IS

GERAWR;3 : heres to not doing aNY of said work lmao

peteyboii: ill raise my fucking glass to that

spookyjim420: i dont think any of yall are in my classes

spookyjim420: who has history rn

ryry.ross.69: yeah none of us have your schedule

breadstick.beebo: i have legitimately imported weed in my backpack and i think the teacher smells it holy fucking shit

spookyjim420: can i get some of that shit fam

spookyjim420: wheres it from

breadstick.beebo: holland 

breadstick.beebo: the fine ass shit

spookyjim420: aw hell yeah

breadstick.beebo: i had to borrow some money to get it but whatever lol

GERAWR;3 : WAIT 

GERAWR;3 : IS THAT WHAT YOU USED MY MONEY FOR 

GERAWR;3 : HOLD ON BITCH

frOnk: oh shit 

ryry.ross.69: mum get the camera

GERAWR;3 : DID YOU USE MY MONEY

breadstick.beebo: :)

GERAWR;3 : TO BUY YOUR FUCKING DUTCH WEED

breadstick.beebo: :))))

GERAWR;3 : YOU SLINKING PIECE OF RAT SHIT YOU TOLD ME IT WAS FOR A PARTY FUND 

breadstick.beebo: :))))))))))

GERAWR;3 : WHAT THE FUCK

breadstick.beebo: :)))))))))))))))))))))))

GERAWR;3 : you know what i dont even fucking care anymore

GERAWR;3 : do whatever the fuck you want when you end up in juvie dont come running to me and asking for a bail

 

spookyjim420: sooooooooo

breadstick.beebo: ill hit u up

spookyjim420: awfuckyeahboi.png

spookyjim420: i have a box of pizza in my packback imported from that place down the street

spookyjim420: also the fine ass shit

peteyboii: swag

peteyboii: i have a big ass 2 liter bottle of sprite

peteyboii: its my fucking mistake 

peteyboii: i wanted it then

ryry.ross.69: lol

peteyboii: its too big for me

peteyboii: i have died twice

peteyboii: but i will not yield

frOnk: thats what he said ;)

ryry.ross.69: i thought better of you frank

ryry.ross.69: i really did

ryry.ross.69: i have fucking silly string in my backpack

frOnk: lets spray it in the principals office

ryry.ross.69: no no you dont understand

ryry.ross.69: i have silly string in my backpack

breadstick.beebo: ryan what the fuck

ryry.ross.69: actual

ryry.ross.69: already sprayed

ryry.ross.69: silly string

ryry.ross.69: in a ball

GERAWR;3 : me

ryry.ross.69: just

ryry.ross.69: sitting there

ryry.ross.69: what the fuck is wrong with me

peteyboii: same

frOnk: same

GERAWR;3 : same

breadstick.beebo: same

spookyjim420: same

peteyboii: hey i have an idea

peteyboii: none of us have the same classes rn

peteyboii: that means we can all ask to use the bathroom rn

ryry.ross.69: what are you sayin

ryry.ross.69: wait

ryry.ross.69: aW FUCK YEAH 

GERAWR;3 : PARTY IN THE BATHROOM????

breadstick.beebo: ?????????BeEB CAn DOES a SmoN,K

frOnk: tbh beeb i think youve had your fill of “smon,k” today

breadstick.beebo: SsSsSSsSmMMMmMMmOoOOoNnNNnNN,,,,,,,KKkKkkkKK

ryry.ross.69: tbh hes hit worse

peteyboii: lets fucking do this

peteyboii: patty you in

GERAWR;3 : do you really think he’ll answer u

Patricia: Nah, I’m fine here. I have some work to catch up on. Thanks for inviting me though!

GERAWR;3 : oh wow he responded

frOnk: damn son

frOnk: what can i chip in to the party

frOnk: oHHHHH

frOnk: I HAVE THESE WEIRD HEADPHONE CONNECTORS THAT FIT SEVEN PEOPLE AT A TIME SO BRING YOUR EARBUDS ILL GET THE MUSIC

peteyboii: AW FUCK YEAH

peteyboii: and gee what do you contribute

GERAWR;3 : i dont have much to contribute tho

GERAWR;3 : i contribute myself

frOnk: thats all i need

peteyboii: frerard is my fuckin otp

breadstick.beebo: yes

frOnk: fuck off

spookyjim420: ill go rn to set it up ill tell u when im in

ryry.ross.69: k

GERAWR;3 : hey so my bro heard about the chat he wants in

frOnk: ooo

breadstick.beebo: does he snort memes

GERAWR;3 : hes never touched a drug in his life and i think it should stay that way

ryry.ross.69: does he at least make meam??

breadstick.beebo: meams,,,,,,.??

frOnk: mEamss???,<??,,

GERAWR;3 : well i mean he knows 9gag is fucking trash

GERAWR;3 : hes fairly educated

ryry.ross.69: k

peteyboii: grand high memelord

peteyboii: sir

breadstick.beebo: yes peasant 

frOnk: he will need more education in the way of meme however

GERAWR;3 : got it

GERAWR;3 : i mean he browses r/dankmemes and he can differentiate between spicy, fresh, stale, dead, and normie memes

breadstick.beebo: sounds like a good candidate

peteyboii: so is he in?

GERAWR;3 : OH I FORGOT TO ADD

GERAWR;3 : he plays runescape and hes really good at it

frOnk: OH SHIT

ryry.ross.69: MR STEAL YO GURL OVER HERE

breadstick.beebo: interesting

breadstick.beebo: bring him in

GERAWR;3 : kay

 

spookyjim420: guys theres someone in here

ryry.ross.69: whaaaaaaaat

spookyjim420: theres someone else here in the bathroom

spookyjim420: hE JUST LOOKED UP AT ME AND HES RLLY CUTE WHAT DO I DOOO

ryry.ross.69: bitch i pray for this collection of gay fucks

breadstick.beebo: well dont just be a fuckin pussy go over there and tALK TO HIM

frOnk: we believe in u bud

spookyjim420: ok 

GERAWR;3 : ask him what hes doing

spookyjim420: he sMILed at mE WHY AM I REACTING LIKE THIS HOLY FUC K

GERAWR;3 : aww i got a new ship now

frOnk: lol

spookyjim420: sHUT ThE fUCk uP ITs nOt FUnNy

ryry.ross.69: lol i know the feels

spookyjim420: he has a weird lookin guitar thing and hes playing it rlly softly and holy fuck its giving the room an atmosphere and whoa hes cute and

spookyjim420: oh shit

breadstick.beebo: this is suffocatingly gay

spookyjim420: HES WEARING A SHIRT THAT SAYS HERE AND QUEER OMG OMG GUYS

peteyboii: fuckin rainbow piece of shit

peteyboii: you fell in love with a guy after literally two seconds chill

spookyjim420: i wanna talk to him but idk how man wow he seems cool and im just here like damn son maybe someone can talk to him for me that would be great

frOnk: ill do it

spookyjim420: wait nononononononononononononononononononononononono

GERAWR;3 : beeb turn off the “chat history available to everyone” setting that way if we end up adding him he wont be able to see josh gushing over him

breadstick.beebo: k

 

_ breadstick.beebo has changed the chat settings _

 

spookyjim420: IM SERIOUS GUYS ITS NOT FU N NY

frOnk: youre right haha its fuckin hilarious

spookyjim420: ok but so his name is tyler and hes ditching class to write lyrics and play his guitar thing

GERAWR;3 : awwww

breadstick.beebo: maybe we shouldnt party in the bathroom today

ryry.ross.69: yeah to give u two some privacy

spookyjim420: shut the fuck up

peteyboii: go get em

spookyjim420: tHE LYRICS HE WROTE ARE FUCKIN BEAUTIFUL WHAT

spookyjim420: I TOLD HIM THAT AND HE CHUCKLED AND STARTED BLUSHING 

spookyjim420: mY HEART

breadstick.beebo: even im not this gay lmao

GERAWR;3 : mmmmmmmmmmilk

breadstick.beebo: i will actually put a bullet through your fuckin head

GERAWR;3 : aww

spookyjim420: i mean i just make memes and play drums will he see anything in me

peteyboii: gay ass

GERAWR;3 : pete last time i checked youve been fucking my brother so you literally have nothing you can say to me

peteyboii: fuckin

frOnk: idk but hes blushing thats a good sign

breadstick.beebo: flirt with him

spookyjim420: no what the fuck

breadstick.beebo: flirt

breadstick.beebo: flirt

ryry.ross.69: flirt

peteyboii: flirt

GERAWR;3 : flirt

frOnk: flirt

spookyjim420: flirt

spookyjim420: fUCk

spookyjim420: fine

GERAWR;3 : ok im adding my bro to the chat hes good with this kinda shit

breadstick.beebo: k

 

_ GERAWR;3  has added TheLegendaryUnicorn27 to the chat _

 

TheLegendaryUnicorn27: hallo

breadstick.beebo: nice username

TheLegendaryUnicorn27: thanks

breadstick.beebo: its a dead meme

breadstick.beebo: you fucKING NO R MIE

TheLegendaryUnicorn27: fuck you i do it for the irony

peteyboii: bae 

TheLegendaryUnicorn27: !! 

frOnk: hey mikes

TheLegendaryUnicorn27: o hai frnk

frOnk: lmao

GERAWR;3 : yo so our homeboy josh needs help with a guy

TheLegendaryUnicorn27: i see

TheLegendaryUnicorn27: have you tried flirting

spookyjim420: I JUST DID AND HE BLUSHED AND FLIRTED BACK 

TheLegendaryUnicorn27: good sign

TheLegendaryUnicorn27: have you tried other forms of interaction because last time i checked youre a pasty white anime-grade purple haired kid so idk if you know what interaction is

GERAWR;3 : shit man

frOnk: ooh that sounds like a good idea try that

ryry.ross.69: yes

spookyjim420: so hes seein me typing a lot and i told him about the group chat

frOnk: heck

spookyjim420: he says he wants in if hes allowed in

 

_ breadstick.beebo has changed his name to beeeeeb _

 

ryry.ross.69: youre actually a fuckin loser bren

beeeeeb: beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeb

beeeeeb: but tbh lets do it i wanna see the tension

frOnk: lol

spookyjim420: fine

spookyjim420: gimme a minute tho

peteyboii: WARNING: TENSION INCOMING

GERAWR;3 : lmao

 

_ spookyjim420 has added blxrryface to the chat _

 

spookyjim420: this is it

blxrryface: ooh homo hell nice name

peteyboii: lmao hi theeeeeeeere

spookyjim420: pete i swear to fucking god dont

peteyboii: ;))))))))))))))))))))

beeeeeb: yo whats ya name mean

blxrryface: mine

ryry.ross.69: yeah 

blxrryface: it means i’ve got issues

beeeeb: edgy kiddo x420

blxrryface: so this is a meme chat, my dudes?

GERAWR;3 : with much gay sprinkled around in it yeah

blxrryface: wait holy shit are you gerard way

GERAWR;3 : the one and only

blxrryface: wait does that mean

blxrryface: holy shit im in tHe group chat nice

frOnk: howdy

blxrryface: omg your boyfriend is here too

 

_ frOnk has left the chat _

_ beeeeeb has added frOnk to the chat _

 

frOnk: fuck

spookyjim420: guys just do the sex already

GERAWR;3 : its not like that come on

beeeeeb: i wouldnt be too sure i know its gonna happen eventually

peteyboii: and now we wait

frOnk: aNYWAYS

frOnk: welcome to hell tyler

blxrryface: thanks

blxrryface: wait how do you know my name

ryry.ross.69: oh yeah

beeeeeb: well our boy josh over here told us a bit about you

blxrryface: ?

peteyboii: ;))))))))))

spookyjim420: i fucking hate you all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you're enjoying this shitshow haha its all based off of true events


	3. Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gees hair gets dyed (unwillingly) and pete just wont shut the Fuck Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nani
> 
> edit: so theres an issue where its cutting off like half of the chapter so ignore how it just drops off until i can fix it aight
> 
> update: AYY I FIXED IT
> 
> had to remove the emojis, once again emojis ruin everything  
> CONTINUE

  


[ September 26 - 10:48 AM ]

 

im-not-o-fucking-kay: WHAT THE FUCK

TheLegendaryUnicorn27: oh shit

im-not-o-fucking-kay: WHICH ONE OF YOU

im-not-o-fucking-kay: _UNICELLULAR FUCKING HELLSPAWN_

peteyboii: oh shit

blxrryface: someone boutta get transported to the shadow realm oh  s h i t

im-not-o-fucking-kay: _PUT_ **_BLEACH_ **

im-not-o-fucking-kay: **_I N   M Y   F U C K I N G   S H A M P O O_ **

beeeeeb: oh sH IT

frOnk: dude you cant be serious

im-not-o-fucking-kay: **_I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING ANIME CHARACTER DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY_ **

ryry.ross.69: .

im-not-o-fucking-kay: **_DO YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME_ **

ryry.ross.69: IT WORKED

ryry.ross.69: PETE YOURE A MCFUCKEN GENIUS

peteyboii: ENJOY YOUR NEW HAIRDO YOU F U C K

im-not-o-fucking-kay: pete :)))

beeeeeb: mum get the camera

peteyboii: hmm :))))))

im-not-o-fucking-kay: do you have anything to say for yourself :))))))))))

peteyboii: :)

ryry.ross.69: holy shit hes gonna fuckin do it

peteyboii: _omae wa_

beeeeeb: oH MY FUCKI GN G O D

blxrryface: n O OH MY GOD

peteyboii: _mou shindeiru_

blxrryface: pETE YOURE GONNA DIE DONT

peteyboii: .

peteyboii: **_N A N I_ **

im-not-o-fucking-kay: when i find you i swear to fucking god first ill take that old crusty bass guitar you left in my house a few years back and use it to bash your skull the fuck in right before i shove it so far up your as _s that every time someone eats you out like the gay broken-condomed misTAKE you are theyll hear the opening riff from seven nation army do i make myself the f u c k_

im-not-o-fucking-kay: **_clear_ **

spookyjim420: o H MY GOD I M FUC KIGN

spookyjim420: YOU R ASS IS GONNA NEED A F EW BUCKE TS OF ICE WATER FOR THAT ROAST HOLY S H I T

beeeeeb: I M SO BBING

 

_spookyjim420 has renamed the chat to Y OU A,RE ALREaDY D EAD fUKC_

 

ryry.ross.69: PETE YOU JUST GOT TRANSPORTED STRAIGHT TO THE MOTHERMCFUCKEN SHADOW REALM HOW DO YOU FEEL

peteyboii: :’)

peteyboii: got nae-nae’d

frOnk: hey bae can i see your hair?? send me a picture pls

im-not-o-fucking-kay: no

im-not-o-fucking-kay: i look awful

frOnk: nah i bet ur lookin p good

peteyboii: shhhhhhhhhhhhhhip

frOnk: i will personally escort you to mordor shut the fuck up

im-not-o-fucking-kay: im not goin to school

TheLegendaryUnicorn27: o H MY GOOD G OD GEE I JUST SAW YOU GO INTO THE KITCHEN YOU LOOK LIKE A GH O ST

ryry.ross.69: HOLY SHIT REALLY

spookyjim420: ya haf ta be pretty fuckin white to look like that good jOB GEE WOOOOOO

im-not-o-fucking-kay: mikey couldnt you have just said that to me irl

TheLegendaryUnicorn27: oops

im-not-o-fucking-kay: fuck

spookyjim420: well i dye my hair alot so if you want i could ditch to see how it looks and maybe reccommend a hair style or something?

frOnk: a lot*

frOnk: recommend*

frOnk: hairstyle*

spookyjim420: go fuck yourself*

blxrryface: whooooaaaaaa

im-not-o-fucking-kay: as long as itll make me not look like a weeb

peteyboii: haha

peteyboii: nani

im-not-o-fucking-kay: pete go swallow a dildo

spookyjim420: dont worry gee my buddy my pal i gotchu

frOnk: if u do anything to it i wanna see it immediately

im-not-o-fucking-kay: k babe

beeeeeb: oooOOOOOO

beeeeeb: ♪ l is for the way you look at me ♪

peteyboii: o is for the only one i see~

ryry.ross.69: v is very very extraordinary

blxrryface: uhh.. egg??

spookyjim420: beautiful

spookyjim420: what incredible poetry

frOnk: shove a cactus in your anus buddy

spookyjim420: gtg im gonna ditch so i can help your boyfriend with his hair problem

im-not-o-fucking-kay: guyyyys chill about that its not funny

peteyboii: oh its fuckin hilarious

peteyboii: keep it up

peteyboii: nani

blxrryface: oh my god pete please shove a bottle of tabasco down ur white asshole and shut u p

 

_blxrryface has removed peteyboii from the chat_

 

spookyjim420: WHOOAAAAAAAAAA GET FUCKED

TheLegendaryUnicorn27: aww bae :(

spookyjim420: ty youve been in this chat for a lil over a few weeks and youre already becoming the savage i always knew u could be

blxrryface: aW THaNkS

ryry.ross.69: you two are so cute aww

ryry.ross.69: i just have the rat

beeeeeb: ;0

beeeeeb: ayy ryry what dat mouth do

ryry.ross.69: lick my finger so i can turn another page of the bible and pray for sinners like you

Patricia: :0000000

frOnk: OH SHIT

beeeeeb: all around me are familiar faces

Patricia: Requesting permission to use this.

ryry.ross.69: request accepted fuck yeah

 

_peteyboii has entered the chat_

 

peteyboii: GUESS WHOS FUCKING BACK

peteyboii: **BITCH**

frOnk: **_h o l y   f u c K   H E   C A N   D O   T H A T ?_ **

peteyboii: bitch im jesus

frOnk: theres a special place in hell reserved for u so shut ur crusty ass up

TheLegendaryUnicorn27: bAE

peteyboii: couldnt jus leave u behind bby

ryry.ross.69: AWWE

frOnk: ugh

frOnk: math is shit lets do something not boring

TheLegendaryUnicorn27: ooh remember when we used to do those one word cohesive story things lets do that !

peteyboii: ur such a nerd lets do it

Patricia: I’ll start!!

Patricia: Two

frOnk: thousand

beeeeeb: men

ryry.ross.69: ate

blxrryface: their

peteyboii: dicks

 

_TheLegendaryUnicorn27 has renamed the chat to playtimes over ur all grounded_

 

blxrryface: this is why we cant have nice things

TheLegendaryUnicorn27: well im still bored and we cant do that for obvious reasons

blxrryface: why dont we tell stories or something if ur bored

spookyjim420: like full stories?

blxrryface: ye

beeeeeb: fuck yea

ryry.ross.69: i dont think that thats a very good idea

peteyboii: fuck that im bored too

 

_peteyboii has renamed the chat to Storytime™ with Homo Hell_

 

ryry.ross.69: once upon a time i discovered i had the power to turn alcohol into crippling regret

peteyboii: dont you mean milk

ryry.ross.69: please fly into the sun

peteyboii: u liked it

ryry.ross.69: now

peteyboii: mmmmmmmilk

 

_ryry.ross.69 has removed peteyboii from the chat_

_ryry.ross.69 has changed the chat settings_

 

ryry.ross.69: fuckin emo cracker, sick of his bullshit

beeeeeb: what did u do lmao

ryry.ross.69: blocked

frOnk: rip pete

blxrryface: :0

TheLegendaryUnicorn27: bae :(((

spookyjim420: frank i just got to ur lovers lair and the hair makes him like he just left a fuckin anime con

frOnk: fuck off

spookyjim420: don worry imma get him to a barbershop and hell be right in shape for the next time u two plan on having your Gay Times™

frOnk: i will end you i swear

beeeeeb: end me too

ryry.ross.69: end him too

beeeeeb: abuse

ryry.ross.69: this is boring as all fuck im goin outside

ryry.ross.69: bye bitches

 

_beeeeeb has changed his name to frerard_

 

frerard: :)

frOnk: so you wanna play it like that huh

 

_frOnk has changed his name to milk_

 

milk: :)

frerard: oh you motherfucker

blxrryface: well that was entertaining and all but im still bored off my ass so

frerard: what should we do then lmao

ryry.ross.69: we could play a game

milk: lmao we already fucked that up

ryry.ross.69: how about two truths and a lie??? its pretty hard to fuck that up and besides pete isnt here anymore

TheLegendaryUnicorn27: :((((((((((

frerard: mikes we get it you two fuck now calm down

 

_TheLegendaryUnicorn27 had removed frerard from the chat_

 

milk: MIKEY YOU CURED CANCER

blxrryface: im literally laying on the floor wheezing oh my god

ryry.ross.69: well now our weed guy is gone, how the hell are we supposed to get turnt now?

milk: fuck u right

milk: fine

 

_milk has added frerard to the chat_

 

milk: stop being a dipshit, lets play two truths and a lie

blxrryface: oooh ok ok ok ill go first

blxrryface: one, i like to wear floral and own quite a few cardigans

milk: classy

ryry.ross.69: frank no offense but shut the fuck up

blxrryface: uhh… two

blxrryface: this is more difficult than i thought it would be oof

blxrryface: i wrote a song about taco bell once

frerard: nice

blxrryface: and three, ive dyed my hair purple in the past

milk: hmm

milk: im gonna go with the hair, you dont seem like that kind of person

frerard: same

ryry.ross.69: im thinking the first one, i feel like you definitely could wear floral but i dont see you as the guy to wear cardigans

blxrryface: :) the answer was three dudes, never dyed my hair in my life

ryry.ross.69: fuck

frerard: MY TURN MY TURN MY TURN

milk: ugh fine

frerard: ok

frerard: one, my weed is imported from places all over the world

milk: .

frerard: two, one time i snorted ecstasy and cocaine at the same time while drunk on one of my own cocktail creations and met god

frerard: he was wearing timbs i think

blxrryface: holy shit dude

frerard: :)

frerard: three: ive run away from home more than three times and the only reason i keep coming back is because ryan always takes my fUCKING CREDIT CARD

ryry.ross.69: im going with one, and no i will not give you your fuckng credit card because i know youre gonna do some really irresponsible shit

frerard: fuck

blxrryface: im going with two haha, god wouldn’t wear timbs

milk: one

frerard: ty is the winner this time

blxrryface: yiss

frerard: it most likely wasn’t god

frerard: it was some kind of six armed lizard, it had three eyes and we discussed llamas and politics

milk: jesus fucking christ

spookyjim420: oh hey are you dudes playing two truths and a lie

blxrryface: yeah! wanna join?

spookyjim420: yeet! can i go?

blxrryface: SURE

spookyjim420: alrighty then

spookyjim420: ive dyed my hair every color of the rainbow

spookyjim420: ive run part of a marathon in paris

milk: oooo

spookyjim420: and ive never done any drug other than weed

frerard: definitely the second because of how much of a lazy fuck you are

spookyjim420: fuck off

blxrryface: i know this one!!!!!!!!! its three!!

milk: two

ryry.ross.69: im going with ty on this

spookyjim420: tyjo and ryan are correct, ive done cocaine and molly on two separate occasions but thats it

spookyjim420: oh yeah, an update on your boyfriend fronko mpal

milk: first of all fuck you

milk: second of all OOOH TELL ME

spookyjim420: he decided not to go for black again and now his hair is a bright fiery red

blxrryface: OOOH

Patricia: I can’t wait to see it!

frerard: wow even pattycakes showed up to comment

milk: i bet hes real hot with the new hair ngl

ryry.ross.69: you say stuff like this and get mad when we ship it dude come on.

spookyjim420: oof

 

_Patricia has changed his name to pattycakes!!!_

 

pattycakes!!!: From now on, I shall be known as pattycakes.

frerard: yeet

ryry.ross.69: ya know i think this username could do with a change too

 

_ryry.ross.69 has changed his name to cheezwhiz_

 

cheezwhiz: better

 

_TheLegendaryUnicorn27 has changed his name to MemeMan™_

 

frerard: i like it

frerard: ooh me next

 

_frerard has changed his name to approximately92sobbinghorses_

 

cheezwhiz: beeb not to intrude but what the actual, literal, GENUINE fuck does this mean

approximately92sobbinghorses: :)

approximately92sobbinghorses: fun times, fun times

pattycakes!!!: Why do I even bother with you guys…

milk: i need sleep dudes

approximately92sobbinghorses: but why

milk: well beeb im just gonna sleep so shut the fuck up and let me do it!!

approximately92sobbinghorses: fine then

approximately92sobbinghorses: prick

milk: oh you wanna fuckin fight? lets fuckin go, you and me after school.

spookyjim420: OOOH FIGHT IM BRINGING POPCORN

spookyjim420: hey tyjo wanna share some popcorn while we watch them kick each other’s asses

blxrryface: !!!! yes!

cheezwhiz: this is a bad idea but who the fuck can resist?

cheezwhiz: this is also probably a bad idea but who the fuck cares anymore

 

_cheezwhiz has changed the chat settings_

_cheezwhiz has added peteyboii to the chat_

 

peteyboii: back nani

cheezwhiz oh you shut the fuck up

MemeMan™: yo bae frank and beeb are gonna fight after school wanna watch

peteyboii: who do you even take me for of fuckin course i do

MemeMan™: yeet lets do it

approximately92sobbinghorses: ur gonna get your ass kicked haha

milk: i think the fuck not, sweatie :)

peteyboii: somebody about to get fuckin nani’d

cheezwhiz: pete shut the fuck up?? k thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need more ideas, dudes, throw em at me if you have any


	4. This Is Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the entire chat worships the spirit of halloween
> 
>  
> 
> except for ryan  
> hes just sick of the bullshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> current mood

 

[ October 1 - 12:02 AM ]

 

approximately92sobbinghorses: guys

approximately92sobbinghorses: its october first

im-not-o-fucking-kay: so it seems

peteyboii: do you know what that means

cheezwhiz: oh not this shit again

 

_ approximately92sobbinghorses has changed his name to PumpkinJackOnCrystalCrack _

 

PumpkinJackOnCrystalCrack: it is time

 

_ im-not-o-fucking-kay has changed his name to this.vampire.will.definitely.hurt.you _

_ blxrryface has changed his name to skellymambo _

 

milk: welcome to my domain

 

_ milk has changed his name to IEROWEEN _

_ spookyjim420 has changed his name to TheSpookiestJim _

 

TheSpookiestJim: so it comes

IEROWEEN: ryan

cheezwhiz: no fuck you frank

this.vampire.will.definitely.hurt.you: join us

this.vampire.will.definitely.hurt.you: let us rejoice

cheezwhiz: not this time fucker

PumpkinJackOnCrystalCrack: ryan

this.vampire.will.definitely.hurt.you: let us rejoice

cheezwhiz: no gerard not this time not this FUCKING time

this.vampire.will.definitely.hurt.you: for it is

 

_ this.vampire.will.definitely.hurt.you has renamed the chat to hAL LO w EEN Y, oU MOt HeRFU,KCeRRR _

 

cheezwhiz:  _ goddamnit gerard _

 

_ cheezwhiz has left the chat _

_ skellymambo has added cheezwhiz to the chat _

_ skellymambo has changed the chat settings _

 

cheezwhiz: fuck you

cheezwhiz: wait why cant i leave its not working

skellymambo: there is no leave

skellymambo: only

pattycakes!!!:  _ Halloween. _

 

_ pattycakes!!! has changed his name to St.Patrick _

 

peteyboii: YOOOOOOO

PumpkinJackOnCrystalCrack: **a y Y Y Y Y**

St.Patrick: Can I add my friends? They know how to live it up on Halloween

cheezwhiz:  **Absolutely Not.**

TheSpookiestJim: go for it

cheezwhiz:  **No, Patrick.**

this.vampire.will.definitely.hurt.you: yes pat

cheezwhiz:  **Patrick N O**

 

_ St.Patrick has added andy-corn and spoopmasterjoexddd to the chat. _

 

PumpkinJackOnCrystalCrack: AYYY JOE MY HOMIE

spoopmasterjoexddd: aYY IS THAT THE BEEB

St.Patrick: Guys, these are Andy and Joe, you're gonna like them!!

andy-corn: hey dudes!!!

spoopmasterjoexddd: sup fuckers

peteyboii: J O E

spoopmasterjoexddd: p E T E

MemeMan™: ayyyy

skellymambo: andy?? as in andy hurley???

andy-corn: yep lol

skellymambo: ive heard about your parties, are they really as legendary as ive heard

spoopmasterjoexddd: oh theyre even better than that

PumpkinJackOnCrystalCrack: oh theyre so fuckin great dude

andy-corn: and this years halloween party is gonna be a party of the gods dude

cheezwhiz: fuck

cheezwhiz: fuck this holiday

cheezwhiz: fuck your parties

cheezwhiz: fuck everything about this goddamned month

andy-corn: oh hey ryan 

cheezwhiz: shut your trap

spoopmasterjoexddd: jeez what the hell got up your ass

IEROWEEN: the spirit of halloween

skellymambo: oof

spoopmasterjoexddd: ecks dee

peteyboii: ive got so much homework should i even show up tomorrow

this.vampire.will.definitely.hurt.you: nah

IEROWEEN: hey babe can you come over

this.vampire.will.definitely.hurt.you: yeah sure whats up

 

_ peteyboii has changed his name to frerardbutduringhalloweenitgetsfaster _

 

frerardbutduringhalloweenitgetsfaster: ;)

this.vampire.will.definitely.hurt.you: fuck you

skellymambo: hey jishwa should i wear my ugly halloween sweater tomorrow

TheSpookiestJim: wtf the fuck they make those??????

skellymambo: yeah haha i have like 19 of them

this.vampire.will.definitely.hurt.you: thats lit where do i get them

IEROWEEN: wtf i want one

spoopmasterjoexddd: did you get them at marshalls lol

skellymambo: and goodwill yeah

IEROWEEN: i better get like 37 of the for my birthday aight

MemeMan™: aight

cheezwhiz: frank you better not go all extra on halloween just because its your birthday

skellymambo: wAIT FRANK YOUR BIRTHDAY IS ON HALLOWEEN

TheSpookiestJim: DUDE FOR REAL

IEROWEEN: yEP

St.Patrick: Oh hey, who won that fight a couple of days ago?? I wasn’t there to see and it had slipped my mind until now.

IEROWEEN: heheheheheheheh

IEROWEEN: i sent him to the hospital :)

cheezwhiz: dUDE WHAT THE FUCK

frerardbutduringhalloweenitgetsfaster: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

cheezwhiz: SO THATS WHERE YOUVE BEEN THE PAST FEW DAYS

TheSpookiestJim: D UD E

PumpkinJackOnCrystalCrack: yeah, im comin atcha live from the hospital

PumpkinJackOnCrystalCrack: dont expect me to bring anything to your party

IEROWEEN: aw come on dude

PumpkinJackOnCrystalCrack: bad kids dont get drugs

IEROWEEN: :(

andy-corn: ive been put in charge of the party planning for your birthday bash bro

IEROWEEN: oh neat

this.vampire.will.definitely.hurt.you: ayyyyy thats gonna be lit

skellymambo: am i invited

andy-corn: everyone is

PumpkinJackOnCrystalCrack: oh heckin woke

andy-corn: not you dipfuck

PumpkinJackOnCrystalCrack: :00000000

frerardbutduringhalloweenitgetsfaster: GET FUCKED

IEROWEEN: and you pete youre not invited either

frerardbutduringhalloweenitgetsfaster: :0

PumpkinJackOnCrystalCrack: hahaha get nani’d

this.vampire.will.definitely.hurt.you: fuck you

IEROWEEN: change your user before i invite you

frerardbutduringhalloweenitgetsfaster: no

IEROWEEN: well that sucks pumpkin, guess you dont want in on the fun

frerardbutduringhalloweenitgetsfaster: fuckin

frerardbutduringhalloweenitgetsfaster: fine

 

_ frerardbutduringhalloweenitgetsfaster has changed his name to son.of.a.witch _

 

son.of.a.witch: hows that fuckface

IEROWEEN: its lame but its better

son.of.a.witch: fuck you you know im not smart to come up with shit

andy-corn: oh we all know That

son.of.a.witch: sON OF A

this.vampire.will.definitely.hurt.you: witch?

son.of.a.witch: oh so you hate on my username and you let beebs slide?? like what the fuck does that even mean

PumpkinJackOnCrystalCrack: doesnt matter, still better than urs

son.of.a.witch: .

son.of.a.witch: god is dead and you fuckers all killed him go shit your own pants all of you

TheSpookiestJim: ecks deeeeeeeeee

spoopmasterjoexddd: ecks dee dee dee dee rawr

cheezwhiz: oof

son.of.a.witch: i literally hate you guys so much

this.vampire.will.definitely.hurt.you: r u mAd?? we R apPropriATing ur eMo cultUre???.//???

PumpkinJackOnCrystalCrack: AHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAA

son.of.a.witch: im gonna kill you

this.vampire.will.definitely.hurt.you: youre gonna have to get through frank first haha im at his house now

IEROWEEN: dont worry babe ill protect you

cheezwhiz: see its funny because you two are practically dating yet you wont fucking make it official

this.vampire.will.definitely.hurt.you: fuck you ross

cheezwhiz: oof

IEROWEEN: halloween is upon us boys

IEROWEEN: tomorrow we sacrifice the non-believer

TheSpookiestJim: of course

cheezwhiz: wot

this.vampire.will.definitely.hurt.you: you heard him

skellymambo: u gonna feast on his blood??

this.vampire.will.definitely.hurt.you: :)

PumpkinJackOnCrystalCrack: stay away from my MANS 

cheezwhiz: ugh fuck off beeb

PumpkinJackOnCrystalCrack: well haha in that case have at em

this.vampire.will.definitely.hurt.you: :)))))))))))

andy-corn: ahahahaha get fucked ryan

spoopmasterjoexddd: rip ryan

skellymambo: rip ryan

IEROWEEN: rip ryan

TheSpookiestJim: rip ryan

son.of.a.witch: rip ryan

PumpkinJackOnCrystalCrack: rip ryan

cheezwhiz: whatever man i gave up years ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is shorter lol
> 
> next one is gonna take place on halloween and go into franks birthday


	5. Ieroween Is Upon Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone is hyped for the party
> 
> ships are discussed, patrick makes his first ever "roast," and everyone just kinda wants to die

  


[ October 31 - 3:43 PM ]

 

andy-corn: AYYYYY MOTHERFUCKERS ITS HALLOWEEEEEEEEEEN

spoopmasterjoexddd: YEET SAUCE

MemeMan™: ive been screaming for years waiting for this day

cheezwhiz: ugh

IEROWEEN: WHOS PUMPED FOR MY PARTYYYYY

this.vampire.will.definitely.hurt.you: yOOOOOOOO

skellymambo: HAPP BIRTH

TheSpookiestJim: h a p p   b i r t h

 

_andy-corn has renamed the chat to HAPP BIRTH FRANK_

 

spoopmasterjoexddd: ayyyy

PumpkinJackOnCrystalCrack: fuck you frank

IEROWEEN: hahahaha r u mad u cant come

PumpkinJackOnCrystalCrack: well really, im mad at the fact that i had to get stitches all the way down my arm and at the fact that i can’t go as what i was planning to go as for three months but yeah, lets pretend its because of the party :)

cheezwhiz: oh shit

TheSpookiestJim: …. oof

 

_skelly mambo has renamed the chat to brendon got oofed_

 

PumpkinJackOnCrystalCrack: actually ya know what whatever

PumpkinJackOnCrystalCrack: cant be mad forever so i might as well forgive you

this.vampire.will.definitely.hurt.you: for real

PumpkinJackOnCrystalCrack: yep

spoopmasterjoexddd: when u realize that even beebo fuckin urine is more mature than frank

IEROWEEN: fuck you

skellymambo: huh

TheSpookiestJim: who wouldve thought

son.of.a.witch: well i

son.of.a.witch: for one

son.of.a.witch: am gonna be a total dick today and scare a bunch of helpless children with my grotesque costume

TheSpookiestJim: so youre going as yourself

IEROWEEN: h O L y  SH i T

cheezwhiz: SOBBING

St.Patrick: I can confirm!

cheezwhiz: patty did u just roast pete

son.of.a.witch: aw pat

St.Patrick: Sorry, Pete, you’re just a bit too emo for me. Or really anyone else here.

andy-corn: **_N O_ **

skellymambo: diD PAT REALLY JUST

PumpkinJackOnCrystalCrack: PATRICK O H MY G OD

this.vampire.will definitely hurt you: sH UT THE FU CK UP YOU DID N O T

spoopmasterjoexddd: **DID THAT REALLY JUST HAPPEN OH MY FUCKIGN**

son.of.a.witch: pattycakes what thE FUck ur supposed to be on mY SIDE

 

_St.Patrick has renamed the chat to Last time I checked, the term was getting shrek’d??? So haha, get shrek’d Pete!!_

 

PumpkinJackOnCrystalCrack: **_P A T R I C K_ **

cheezwhiz: im screenshotting this holy shit

TheSpookiestJim: PATRICK YOU ABSOLUTE LEGEND

skellymambo: i had to put my phone down for a second hold on

andy-corn: i threw mine by accident

this.vampire.will.definitely.hurt.you: sorry pete its official your life is over

son.of.a.witch: :’)

son.of.a.witch: bae help me out here

MemeMan™: theres nothing to help with pat literally just ended your life

skellymambo: O O F

TheSpookiestJim: oh ty my little meme son

skellymambo: :’)

MemeMan™: *from the back* hEY YOU TWO SHOULD FUCK

 

_TheSpookiestJim has removed MemeMan™ from the chat_

 

son.of.a.witch: oh huh

son.of.a.witch: didnt even realize we turned that setting off

 

_son.of.a.witch has added MemeMan™ to the chat_

 

MemeMan™: oof

MemeMan™: but like honestly???

this.vampire.will.definitely.hurt.you: honestly tho what would the ship name be

TheSpookiestJim: fuck off

IEROWEEN: either joshler or tyjosh i think

cheezwhiz: yeah, thats a tough choice

PumpkinJackOnCrystalCrack: the name of the person who tops always goes in front

IEROWEEN: oh so definitely joshler

skellymambo: all of you guys can go suck a caterpillar dick

TheSpookiestJim: haha no wonder its frerard then

spoopmasterjoexddd: aHAHAHAHA ARE YOU REALLY TRYING TO TELL ME THAT EDGY LITTLE MIDGET REALLY TOPS ARE YOU FOR REAL

IEROWEEN: hey fuck you

spoopmasterjoexddd: honestly would consider it but youve got someone else to fuck ahahahahahahahahahaaaa

son.of.a.witch: AHAHA THIS IS TOO GOOD

IEROWEEN: wow

IEROWEEN: cant believe i got roasted by a nine year old

this.vampire.will.definitely.hurt.you: honestly i feel pretty attacked

andy-corn: wait but ryden

son.of.a.witch: hmm

cheezwhiz: leave me out of this

andy-corn: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

andy-corn: guess theres one exception to that rule

PumpkinJackOnCrystalCrack: haha ryan get fucked

PumpkinJackOnCrystalCrack: wait

cheezwhiz: b e e b

IEROWEEN: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH

TheSpookiestJim: THIS IS TOO MUCH HOLY SHIT

TheSpookiestJim: can we continue this discussion at the party

IEROWEEN: lmao sure

IEROWEEN: hey uhh beeb

IEROWEEN: you can come

IEROWEEN: to the party i mean

PumpkinJackOnCrystalCrack: aw fuck yEAh

IEROWEEN: but i expect an entrance fee of lots of weed and whatever alcohol you got

PumpkinJackOnCrystalCrack: you say “entrance fee” as if its a problem

PumpkinJackonCrystalCrack: consider it your birthday present

IEROWEEN: fuck yeah

MemeMan™: so give me the details dudes

MemeMan™: wheres it gonna be and what are we gonna do

IEROWEEN: well i was kinda thinking that we could have it somewhere that isnt my house bc

IEROWEEN: ya know

PumpkinJackOnCrystalCrack: my place????

IEROWEEN: i mean

IEROWEEN: if its cool with you man

PumpkinJackOnCrystalCrack: oof lol

IEROWEEN: we could play some games and just get drunk and high, have some good times

PumpkinJackOnCrystalCrack: ok so definitely at my place haha

this.vampire.will.definitely.hurt.you: ooooooo games?????

IEROWEEN: yeah lol gimme suggestions

 

_PumpkinJackOnCrystalCrack has changed his name to thevoid_

 

skellymambo: beeb why

thevoid: i just feel like its more appropriate because i know exactly the games yall are gonna suggest

andy-corn: LETS MAKE THE SHIPS CANON GUYS

TheSpookiestJim: OH **HECKIN** WOKE

son.of.a.witch: so obviously you are suggesting we play 7MIH and truth or dare

andy-corn: y e s

St.Patrick: Wait, 7MIH? Do you mean 7 Minutes In Heaven or 7 Minutes In Hell?

thevoid: hmm idk

cheezwhiz: wait what the fickety fackety Fuck is 7 minutes in hell

thevoid: actually thats a good question????

spoopmasterjoexddd: OH

spoopmasterjoexddd: ashley invented it

this.vampire.will.definitely.hurt.you: ashley???

spoopmasterjoexddd: frangipane

thevoid: wait who

thevoid: oh yEAH I REMEMBER HER SHES SUPER WOKE

TheSpookiestJim: of course she fuckin created it haha

TheSpookiestJim: but like how do you play

spoopmasterjoexddd: its basically 7 minutes but instead of making out you fight

this.vampire.will.definitely.hurt.you: oOO THATS LIT LETS DO IT

thevoid: im all worn out of fighting so id rather not

MemeMan™: proposition!!!!!

IEROWEEN: spill

MemeMan™: 7 minutes in PURGATORY

MemeMan™: where you get to decide whether you make out or fight!!!!!!

cheezwhiz: oh hey that sounds fuckin awesome

this.vampire.will.definitely.hurt.you: its gr9 because you dont have to kiss the rats you dont have to

andy-corn: gr9?????

this.vampire.will.definitely.hurt.you: its like gr8 but better than that

andy-corn: ah

skellymambo: WAIT what if one of you wants to make out but the other wants to fight

thevoid: actually thats another good question???

MemeMan™: hmm

TheSpookiestJim: Top 10 Questions That Scientists Still Cannot Answer To This Day

MemeMan™: then youve found yourself stuck in

MemeMan™: **_T R U E   P U R G A T O R Y_ **

thevoid: oh **_SHIT_ **

cheezwhiz: so we all better make a decision

thevoid: frank can we play 7MIP at your party

IEROWEEN: abso **Fucking** lutely

this.vampire.will.definitely.hurt.you: its great because there are some people who i never want to come into contact with my tongue simply because im repulsed by the idea of them shoving their tongue into my mouth

this.vampire.will.definitely.hurt.you: @spoopmasterjoexddd @son.of.a.witch

son.of.a.witch: oof

spoopmasterjoexddd: **dont make fun of me man what if a girl sees this**

skellymambo: hahahaha its funny because youre both gay and too ugly for a girl to even come remotely within the range of dating you

IEROWEEN: oh joe get nae-nae’d

TheSpookiestJim: GET NAE-NAE’D

TheSpookiestJim: ty you are my literal meme child and i love you

skellymambo: <3

cheezwhiz: i ship it

TheSpookiestJim: lmao its not like that

cheezwhiz: **_I T S   N O T   L I K E   T H_ ** \-- oh for Fucks Sake

spoopmasterjoexddd: im so fuckin ready for free candy

spoopmasterjoexddd: i love halloween

son.of.a.witch: same

 

_cheezwhiz has renamed the chat to im fucking surrounded by idiots who all want to put their dicks into the ass of the idea of halloween itself_

 

this.vampire.will.definitely.hurt.you: O O F

skellymambo: i had to put my phone down

IEROWEEN: touche

son.of.a.witch: oh baby you know it ;)))))))

 

_cheezwhiz has left the chat_

_thevoid has added cheezwhiz to the chat_

 

cheezwhiz: why must i suffer like this

TheSpookiestJim: get oofed on

thevoid: i really want to change the name back but???

thevoid: ryan thats one of the most horrifically poetic sentences ive ever read

cheezwhiz: thanks

cheezwhiz: i barfed it up myself

thevoid: haha

IEROWEEN: so ill see all of you guys later??

this.vampire.will.definitely.hurt.you: f’ course babe

IEROWEEN: :)

thevoid: haha see ya fuckface

IEROWEEN: :))))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the next chapter might be a small cutscene to real life or a chunk of the gc from the day after
> 
> what do you guys think

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any ideas please share em with me aight thnx xoxox


End file.
